The long term objectives of this research are to improve the cardiovascular health of the nation. To this end, we intend to identify and characterize the molecular defect responsible for sitosterolemia. Our hypothesis is that the gene that is defective in this condition is a major 'gate-keeper' to the entry of dietary cholesterol into the body and may also be involved in sterol excretion via the bile.